


[Podfic] Scott Wilson and the Case of the Levitsky House Ghosts by Withershins

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: How to reunite long-dead lovers wasn't exactly on the list of skills Scott expected to learn during summer hockey camp.





	[Podfic] Scott Wilson and the Case of the Levitsky House Ghosts by Withershins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scott Wilson and the Case of the Levitsky House Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637258) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Scott Wilson and the Case of the Levitsky House Ghosts

 **Author** : Withershins

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

How to reunite long-dead lovers wasn't exactly on the list of skills Scott expected to learn during summer hockey camp.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6637258)

 **Length** 01:22:56

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/37svz0mzvsyq97o/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Scott+Wilson+and+the+Case+of+the+Levitsky+House+Ghosts+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
